


【晃X小林】第一次

by Higawa



Category: Rocket Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa





	【晃X小林】第一次

* 石川晃♂x小林晋平♀  
* 水仙拉郎性转阿18，请注意避雷！

*  
小林正坐在榻榻米上，目光游来游去，一旦和阿晃的视线相碰，她就会忙不迭垂下眼帘，害羞得有些过分。阿晃却只觉得她可爱，或许这就是恋爱的魔力。  
他伸手抚上她泛红的耳尖，手指又顺着颊边挑起她的下巴，撸猫一样。而少女乖顺地仰起脸，略显紧张地闭上眼睛，像是在索吻。  
两人已经确立了恋爱关系，接吻自然是必修课程之一。只是这次的亲吻不再是浅浅的触碰——舌尖探入唇间，轻咬和吮吸交织在一起，掺杂了细小的呻吟。  
“唔……嗯……”小林被吻得头脑发晕，身体也一阵阵地发软，热潮从小腹向下燎烧，连双腿都忍不住打颤。因缺氧或是羞耻，她的眼中覆了薄薄的一层水雾，而阿晃看到她湿漉漉的眼神，连呼吸都骤然变得沉重。  
“啊……等等……”还未等小林说完，阿晃就伸手将她压倒在榻榻米上。百褶裙被掀起来，露出可爱的内裤，上面还缀着小草莓的图案。她红着脸扯下裙摆，试图遮住腿根。阿晃则趁机摸进她的校服上衣——虽然尚未成长完全，但水手服的上衣已经能勾勒出发育良好的胸型，只是隔着胸衣的布料轻抚胸廓，就能撩起一声轻吟，像猫咪一样温软可爱。他将这作为允许的信号，把手伸进了她的内衣里面。  
这里还是他从未探索过的圣域，他通常只会搂着她的腰偷偷摸上去，而每每触及胸部下方，她就会红着脸躲开。  
而此时，手指直接拢住了胸部揉弄，指尖不时撩过乳头，又轻轻捻动。  
“不要……好痒……”小林想要挣扎，却被压在阿晃身下难以动弹。  
就连温软的呻吟也被深吻封住 ，只剩下含混的喘息。他一只手在她胸部肆意揉捏，另一只手则抚到裙摆之下钻进内裤的边沿。肉贝充血后变得更加敏感，光是轻轻爱抚就已经让入口处变得湿润。指尖试探着插入甬道，还没来得及开始扩张，怀里的躯体就挣扎了起来。  
“不要……好痛……”小林的声音里带着哭腔，听起来却软绵绵的，仿若猫咪在撒娇。  
“唔……对不起！”阿晃连忙将手指抽出来，手掌在她后背缓缓抚摸，给娇贵的猫咪顺毛。  
他知道要让她变得更湿润才能继续下一步，但他并不明白要怎么做。而小林只是无措地张着腿，泪眼汪汪地看着自己。缀着草莓图案的少女内裤已经被洇开了一片水渍，半透明的布料勾勒出下身的形状。  
阿晃光是看到眼前的景象就已经硬到快要爆炸，可他宁愿让自己去冲凉水也不肯伤害自己的恋人。  
“要不然……那个……”阿晃突然想起自己以前在av里看到过的方法，“舔一下那里……应该就能变得更湿了……”  
“诶……”小林没反应过来恋人的意图，直到他凑到自己下身扯开内裤的边缘，才后知后觉开始退却，“不行，不要……”  
她慌忙并拢两腿，却被顺势脱掉了内裤。而后阿晃的脑袋挤进了白嫩的腿间，百褶裙也被掀到腰际，露出光裸的下身——她从小腹到阴部的皮肤都是白白净净的，没有一点毛发，光滑得像是尚未发育的处子，而腿间的肉贝已经被玩弄成艳丽的红色，湿润又色情。  
“诶……”阿晃愣了，从白白嫩嫩的小腹一路向下摸到阴部，肉乎乎的臀瓣手感也是绝佳，“这里……好漂亮……”  
“不要再看了……”小林大张着腿被注视最隐秘的私处，羞耻得快要晕过去，“太难为情了……”  
而下一瞬他就钻进了裙底的圣域开始用唇舌取悦她。少年学着av里的样子，伸出舌头直接舔上稚嫩的肉贝，然后是花蕾。她颤抖着想要逃开，却被掐住腿根分得更开，明明是纯洁的少女却被迫摆出下流的姿势，她因而羞得身体都微微泛红。  
舌尖品尝到了蜜液的滋味，便试探着伸入甬道，模仿性交的动作抽插，于是更多爱液零落到榻榻米上，水渍扩散开去，像溢出吐司边缘的蜂蜜一般甘美诱人。  
“哈啊……呜……嗯啊——”小林无意识地把手伸进了自己的胸衣里，抚弄稚嫩的乳尖，下身也开始随着舔弄的动作微微晃动。天光从窗帘的缝隙洒进小小的出租屋内，金色的碎片洒落在她的腿间，像情色写真，又像宗教画本。  
嘴唇覆上花蕾，先是亲吻摩挲，继而开始吮吸。“哈啊……啊……阿晃……好舒服……”少女忍不住浪潮般的快感，挺起腰腹主动迎上他的动作，“快要……嗯啊……啊啊啊——”  
他感到有源源不断的爱液溅射到口中，随后才听见少女带着哭腔的喘息。她的眼睫被日光镀上一层浅金，轻颤如濒死的蝶，让人忍不住索取更多。  
“小林桑好厉害……”他黏黏糊糊地凑到她耳边，给了她一个带着淫乱气味的吻，“居然第一次……就潮吹了……”  
“好丢人……不要说了……”少女难耐地动了动身体，躲进角落的阴影里。天光已是垂垂欲暮，却恰到好处地照亮了少年眼里的欲火。少女啜泣着，像是被欺负狠了。而他只看到了天使因爱欲沉沦的样子，变本加厉地用手指在温热的甬道内攻城略地。  
“不要……”她可怜兮兮地想要逃开，却连腿都合不拢，下面还在流水，沾湿了恋人的手掌。阿晃轻而易举地将她抱住，让她坐在自己身上，又安抚性质地亲吻她的颈侧，抚摸她的腿根。  
“小林桑也帮我摸摸这里吧……”他抓住小林的手腕按到自己腿间。她像是被火热硬挺的性器烫到了，慌忙移开手，半晌过后才犹豫地缓缓握住。性器兴奋得跳了跳，前端湿漉漉的东西弄脏了她的手指。  
“呐……”阿晃坏心眼地凑到她耳边，“想要小林桑用下面碰这里……”  
“诶……下面……”  
手指在她腿间来回揉弄，又拓开肉瓣浅浅戳刺，“就是这里……”  
不知是因为恋人的目光太过炽热，还是下腹的情潮尚未褪去，一向矜持的少女迟疑片刻，最终花旗参红着脸主动跨到阿晃腰上，提起裙子的下摆，开始用腿间蹭弄柱身。花蕾被摩擦的时候她叫出了声音，大腿也因为快感打颤，私处的爱液和性器分泌出的前液交融在一起磨出水声，糟糕透顶。  
“嗯啊——”  
她忽然被箍紧了腰往下按去，龟头塞进去一点，她被疼得皱起眉头，泪水眼看着就要落下来。而亲吻适时地让她放松下来，趁着少女流连于唇齿间的温暖触感，他一点点插入到了最深。  
“不行……太大了……”她最终还是哭了出来，“里面要坏掉了……”  
“小林桑里面好热……好紧……”阿晃摸到两人结合的地方，挺了挺腰，“在动呢……”  
“啊、那里……”  
手指移到花蕾处，浅浅地按压。于是浪潮般的快感侵袭了她的一切，又被下身的律动搅弄成浑浊的海洋。而他也好不到哪里去——光是高热的甬道层层包裹着，吮吸着，就已经快要达到顶峰。  
“好深……啊啊……”性器的顶端抵在子宫口时，她终是无法掩饰住自己的哭声，“呜……那里不行……”  
性爱中的少年已然彻底由欲望支配，只想要更深切地占有自己的恋人。掩藏在骨子里的劣根性苏醒了，如同饥肠辘辘的幼狼终于觉醒了猎食本能。他翻身把她压倒在身下，衔起粉嫩的乳尖用齿尖蹂躏。下身一次又一次嵌入濡湿的腿间，叩开隐秘的入口——那里是所有爱与欲的起点，又是所有爱与欲的归宿。  
纯白的羔羊终于放弃了挣扎，乖顺地张开腿，任凭贲张的凶器在体内肆虐。她的声音里仍旧带着哭腔，却被欢愉所支配，每一次抽插所带来的律动都将她推向悬崖边缘，胸部的刺痛触感则像火一样撩烧，汩汩地汇入相交的某处。  
几次大幅度的顶弄过后，初尝禁果的少年与少女同时达到了顶峰。他将所有的爱欲都留在了里面，而她轻吟着，顺从地接受了他的全部。  
情潮回落后他才看到恋人身上到处都是吻痕与指印，忍不住一阵愧疚。少女也后知后觉地哭了起来：“没有……没有用套子……”  
“啊！我这就去买药！！”  
“那个能买得到吗……”  
“我、我会对你负责的！！！”

Fin.


End file.
